


pied piper(上)

by YUmoon



Category: UNINE (Band), UNINE 胡春杨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUmoon/pseuds/YUmoon
Summary: 到这里来我是你的paradise





	pied piper(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 我把上篇也放在这里啦  
看完中篇的可以过来看看

一  
该不该打通这个电话?  
虽然心里还犹豫着，手机却显示着正在通话中了。  
过了十几秒，仿佛过了十几年一样。  
“你好?”  
他还是和初见时一样有礼貌。  
“那个……是我，还记得吗?”  
“嗯。”男孩的回答里似乎增添了份笑意。“你什么时候来?”  
“我……”你心里默默抱怨，明明什么都还没说，就被猜透了。  
“一个小时后?”  
“嗯……好。”  
姐妹说的还蛮对的。只有那个地方，才能忘掉一切烦恼吧。  
二  
说来也挺奇妙的。以为自己终于找到了可以托付终身的人。没想到，三年的感情，最后成了一句:我喜欢别人了。  
烂俗的剧情，你连看小说都会嗤之以鼻，还真就发生在你身上了。  
姐妹算是软磨硬泡的把你约出来。你驻足在灯红酒绿的门前。  
paradise。  
“你是未成年吗还不知道这里?”姐妹拍了一下你的脑袋。“进来你就知道多有意思了。”  
想着兴许是为了解闷陪你喝几杯，结果她拉着你直接上了二楼。  
“老夏!”姐妹拍了拍坐在皮质沙发上的男生的后背。  
夏瀚宇?  
你和姐妹的男朋友见面次数不多，吃过一次饭，最深刻的印象大概是，他长得很凶。  
“来了。”他示意让你们俩坐下。  
小姐妹凑到他身边，在耳边嘀嘀咕咕的说什么。你也没太在意，只觉得这层和一楼震耳欲聋的音乐不同，好像心情能舒缓一点。  
夏瀚宇看了看你，又疑惑的看了看小姐妹。“行得通吗?”  
“放心，没问题的。”  
你越来越听不懂他们的对话了。  
夏瀚宇去吧台要了张单子递给你。  
你愣了一下。  
身高要求?外貌要求?性格要求?  
“这是……相亲吗?”你迷茫的盯着夏瀚宇。  
“差不多啦，你快填。钱我给你付了。”姐妹催促着你。  
越到后面越不对劲。  
有什么禁忌或特殊爱好。  
硬着头皮写完，没来得及思考单子就被姐妹一把夺过去交回前台。  
三  
当你被服务生带到房间里时，你再傻也知道，这是哪门子相亲，就是找牛郎。  
你把姐妹和帮凶夏瀚宇剁了的心都有了。  
你坐在床上想着以什么方法解释自己是被朋友坑了的时候，敲门声响起。  
“我可以进来吗?”  
还算有礼貌。声音似乎也好听。  
是不是长相也确实是你写的那样?  
抱着好奇的心理，打开了门。  
“你好。”  
男孩子笑起来，像温室里的花朵，只想去呵护和珍惜。  
单眼皮，高鼻梁，白皮肤。完全就是你毫无抵抗力的外貌。  
“你……你好。”  
不知不觉间，门被锁上了。  
[到这里来 我是你的paradise  
can't close your eyes]  
四  
“第一次吗?”他看着你接吻前紧闭的双眼和颤抖的睫毛。  
“不……不是……”  
“那你害怕什么?”他揉了揉你的头，“我很凶吗?”  
“没有……感觉和陌生男人做这种事，很奇怪。”你不敢直视他的眼睛。  
他修长的手指捏住你通红的耳垂，绕着耳钉来回摸索。“放轻松，我不会弄疼你的。”  
连舌头的深入都很轻柔。倒不像是接吻，仿佛在一点点品尝着你的唇，含着，吮着，漫长且缠绵。仿佛要窒息了。  
虽然以前都经历过，但前男友似乎也没有这样对待你。  
倒在床上的瞬间，大脑完全空白。衣服被褪去的时候，才有了意识。  
“不可以。”你阻止他用手灵活解开胸衣的举动。“我不喜欢这样……”  
不喜欢将自己完全暴露于空气之中。好似束手无策的俘虏。  
“那我该怎么做?”他并没有生气，好声好气的征求你的意见。  
“被子……拜托。”或许这是你能隐藏自己的羞耻感最好的方法了。  
被笼盖在一个空间的你们距离更近。  
“我叫胡春杨。你知道我名字了，就不算是陌生人了吧，不要觉得难为情。”  
他含住你胸前的红豆轻轻舔舐。粗糙的舌苔碰触敏感的部位，有段日子未经性事的你自然受不了这般刺激。  
“嗯……”你慌忙捂住溢出呻吟的嘴巴。  
胡春杨听见了声音，用手捏上另一边，轻轻揉搓。  
密密麻麻的吻落在脖颈的一侧。胡春杨丝毫喘息的机会都不留给你。  
作乱的手从胸前窜到敏感地带。撩开裙摆，两根手指隔着内裤磨蹭着缝隙。  
“乖，可以帮我解开吗?”他牵着你的手放在腰带处。  
这时你才敢认认真真的审视着胡春杨的穿着，白色衬衫，正式却不失俏皮的黑色细领带，规矩而不呆板。  
这个地方审美水平还蛮高的。  
过去这么长时间，你似乎也渐渐放下了戒备。好看温柔的男人和你睡一晚，还不是你掏钱，这等好事可不是随便就有的。  
你坐起身。金属扣发出清脆的碰撞声，你顺手解开纽扣和拉链。  
“宝贝进步了，学会主动一点了?”他笑着看你，“那就试试安抚一下它吧。”  
你明白他的意思，以前不是没做过这种事，但现在格外的紧张。  
认命的闭上眼睛，探到有些鼓起的那处。透过薄薄的布料感受到高温，用手来回抚摸着。  
他拽下你最后一层防线，找到隐秘的花核，拨弄着敏感点。  
感觉太过强烈，你咬着下唇，努力不让某些声音跑出来。越是这样，他的手法越色情，似乎有花液从难以启齿的地方流出。  
“宝贝是不是忘了什么?”胡春杨看着眼前的你手紧抓住床单，面色潮红，“你舒服了，我还难受呢。”  
你咬咬牙，双手直接伸进黑色的布料里，轻轻的上下撸动。  
“需要我教你吗?”本身他说这话只是好心，在你这里却变了味，仿佛觉得你是个毫无情趣可言的女人。  
蓦地联想起前男友走之前厌倦的神情，和他怀里千娇百媚的女人。  
“你躺下。”气压突然间低沉了许多。  
面前的胡春杨愣住了，但还是乖乖照做。你跨坐在他身上，神情真挚的问道:“我是不是很无趣啊……不懂得讨男人欢心。”  
“没有啊，你这样挺好……嘶……”电流般的刺激，他抬头发现你趴在下面伸出舌头舔弄着那处。  
“你怎么……”胡春杨被你大胆的举动吓到了。你没说什么，拉下黑色的阻隔。  
虽然做好了心理准备，但真正看见的时候还是十分难为情。或许是心里的不服气，鬼使神差的你握住前段，张口含住。  
舌头先绕着龟头打转，慢慢地一寸一寸的深入，吮吸，手随着嘴巴的速度，来回抚摸着柱身上段，不时的轻揉几下囊袋。  
“唔……”胡春杨用手顺着你的头发，克制着抓住你头发来发泄欲望的粗暴举动。  
你没有停下吞吐的动作，抬眼和他对视。因为嘴巴的酸涩，你的眼圈有些红，不自觉的流露出求人怜爱的神情。  
你隐约听见看起来乖巧的胡春杨骂了句脏话，一番天翻地覆，你被他按在床上，他的炙热已抵在穴口摩擦。  
“准备好了吗?”

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇在努力赶！  
爱你们！


End file.
